


Blue Jaunt

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers for season 1 episode 16 of Legends of Tomorrow, Spoilers for season 2 of the Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart time jaunts following the events at the Oculus. </p><p>A/N: Title is a reference to The Stars My Destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jaunt

_“Hurry up, haircut. How much longer?”_

_“Well, just about to reverse the polarity matrix. Once I do that, I say we have about two minutes before this whole place goes boom.”_

_“How big of a boom?”_

_“On a scale from one to ten... a googolplex.”_

_There was shooting. Mick took down and few. Rip took down a few. Something whizzed past, and Rip almost fell. Mick caught him._

_“All right. Almost done,” Ray said. “Uh-oh.”_

_“Uh-oh?” they both said._

_“There seems to be a failsafe to prevent tampering, which probably includes trying to blow this thing up.”_

 _Well Mick understood next to none of that. Well, he understood it, but not what it meant to the mission. “English, haircut.”_

_“I have to maintain contact with the failsafe it order to destroy the Oculus.”_

_Oh fuck. “Not that much English,” Mick said._

_“Ahh!” Rip shouted, going down. He caught him before he could fall in._

_“Get back to the ship,” Ray said._

_“We are not leaving without you.”_

_“You've already seen the future: I'm dead already.”_

_Oh fuck, he was going to have to save the boy scout, wasn’t he? “You're right.” He hit Haircut over the head and caught him._

_“Mick...” Hunter started._

_“I got this. I want revenge on those bastards. Now get outta here,” he said. Not to his credit, but fortunately, he grabbed Haircut and ran._

_“We're leaving,” Rip said outside._

_Len asked, “Where's Raymond and Mick?”_

_“Ray is in my pocket and Mick has elected to stay.”_

_Len got a momentary confused expression on his face, growing into alarm and then worry. “Why?”_

_“Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus. Mick has elected himself. No, no, no, no, no, you can't. There isn't ti...” Len didn’t care. He’d heard enough. Time to get Mick out of there. Sara ran with him._

_“We gotta go! Mick,” Len shouted at his partner._

_“Get outta here,” Mick responded._

_“Not without you, Mick.”_

_“Pretty boy said I gotta hold this stick for the ship to blow. So I'm holding this stick. Now leave!” Pretty boy said nothing of the sort, chances are. That was Mick’s way of saying, I’m staying and there’s nothing you can do about it. Damnit._

_Well, time to knock Mick out again. Best say I’m sorry in advance. “My old friend, please forgive me.”_

_“For what?” Len hit him with the butt of his gun. Mick went down like a sack of potatoes. He laid his gun against Mick’s unconscious body._

_“Get him outta here.”_

_“No.” Sara protested._

_“Just do it.” She leaned up to kiss him. It was a long kiss. It tasted like salt from tears, though whether they were his or hers remained anyone guess. Len met her eyes. She grabbed Mick and went._

Here on in, he’d agreed to this. The blue glow began to fill him, so his skin was glowing. It was fascinating. He was aware that in another time he would be terrified, trying to find a way to get out of here. Somehow, though, he guessed this needed a person willing to stand here with their hand on the lever.  
  
It began tingling, like a low level electric current, not unpleasant. His skin in his hand had taken on a transparent sheen and was starting to glow. He wondered if this was what being too close to the particle accelerator felt like to Stein.  
  
As the time got closer, he felt the blue light start to heat up, or cool down, he wasn’t sure which, but it started to do something that if he wasn’t connected to it would probably feel like burning. As it was, he was starting to feel like he could, if he wanted, reach out and do anything he pleased, and go to anytime and anywhere he wanted. A flick on his fingers and he could be back at home or watching Lisa ice skate or stopping, anything. He wondered if the Oculus was doing something to him, and knew a moment later that it was.  
  
But he had to stay, to make sure this thing blew up, and blew up the Time Bastards, as Mick had called them.  
  
Someone ran in. “No, shut it down!” And here were the Time Masters. They armed their weapons, aimed them at him. He felt himself laugh. He wasn’t sure if it was out loud. “Shut it down!” they ordered.  
  
What was a good way to tell them to go fuck themselves? His mind wandered to a movie he and Mick had recently seen, with a Pinocchio quote. “There are no strings on me,” he informed them. And there weren’t. He could see how he got here, all the little choices he had made, everything that had made him, him. He reached out along the timeline and choices to see it. The place blew.  
  
\--  
  
There was a flicker that felt like a slide projector falling into place.  
  
Lenny saw himself as a little boy, following his father into the office while the mobsters - Santinis – were there. They ruffled his hair. Lewis Snart looked nervous and angry. Child Leo smiled up at them. He waited outside and shivved the older Santini brother and loaded his body into the back seat of his car. “Take this to his younger brother,” he told the Santinis’ chauffeur, who shot outta there like a bat out of hell.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker.  
  
Juvie. One cold day in November. Teenage Mick about to take a beating. “Hey, man,” he said to Mick, and held the guy’s arm behind his back.  
Mick stood back with a taken-aback expression on his face. “Umm. You’re…” he tried to say.  
  
“What?” Len said.  
  
“Cool. Man. Hey, does anyone see this?”  
  
\--  
  
Flicker.  
  
Toddler Lisa almost fell down. He picked her up. “Watch her,” he said to a teenage version of himself.  
  
“What the hell are you?” the child version of himself asked. Then, seeing Lisa. “Lisa!” and pulled her away.  
  
“Pretty,” she said.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker.  
  
Lewis Snart in jail. Almost getting shivved. He killed the guy with the shiv. “Watch it!” he hissed at a terrified Lewis.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker.  
  
Lisa doing her first competition. She almost landed very badly. He raced out there and caught her so she didn’t break her ankle.  
  
Lenny got up across the ice and yelled out, but he was gone.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker.  
  
Lenny was lying in a hospital bed, eye black and blue. 20-something Mick strode outside, an expression on his face that said nothing good. “Hey, Mick. It’s not worth it.”  
  
“Like hell. He injured Snart in there. I’m gonna burn him.”  
  
“They gonna send you away for life f’you do that. I need you to look out for him and Lisa.”  
  
“I ain’t good with kids.”  
  
“She’s not any kid. Hang out with her. You’ll see.”  
  
“Who the hell are you, anyway?”  
  
“See you around.”  
  
\--  
  
Flicker. Well that time he’d had more control over it. Where was he now?  
  
There was a boy looking at a candle. Ten years old probably. He peered around the front of him. Mick. The boy sat mesmerized by the candle. The candle lit the curtain and Mick still stared at it. It lit the wallpaper and Mick still stared at it. Fuck. He picked Mick up and put him outside then ran back in to get his parents and siblings. He saved his sisters, and took them to their aunt’s. When he went back for Mick, the neighbors had called the fire department. He knew, and he didn’t know where the knowledge was coming from - he was sure that Mick didn’t have it – that the aunts would determine that they wanted no part of the pyro child, but they were happy to keep the girls, provided they could act like the boy had died.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker. Len and Mick got very drunk one night and fell into bed together. They were awkward and didn’t really do much besides kiss and fumble, and in the morning, they were even more awkward and didn’t want to speak to each other. He left rings in Mick’s pocket and a note in his own to go do a job together, at a warehouse in Freeport.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker. Alexa. Pretty woman. Terrible job. Security system changed. Everything went to hell. Len broke his fingers trying to get out of it, and Mick was mad as a bull afterwards, but he got them both out without a long jail sentence. Len had left a note on the table to his younger self saying, “Trouble. Get out.” He never told anyone about that note but it saved them a jail sentence on several lifetimes.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker. He stopped himself from giving the go ahead to Mick to kill Lewis after Lewis beat up Lisa after getting wasted the night before the biggest ice skating competition she had tried out for, the one she’d trained years to be in, the freaking US Figure Skating Championships.  
  
Then he went to go stop Mick himself.  
  
Mick was getting ready to burn down the house with Lewis inside. He saw Len and stared. “What the hell are you?”  
  
Len responded. “Go home. Help Len take care of Lisa.”  
  
“You talk?”  
  
“You want a life sentence, Mick? Possibly a death sentence?”  
  
Mick narrowed his eyes. “He hurt someone I care about.”  
  
“He’s not worth you dying or going to jail for life. Lisa wouldn’t forgive herself. Go take care of Lisa. Lewis won’t get away unpunished for what he did.”  
  
After all, that was Lisa’s ice skating career. He went to go take apart his father himself and left him barely alive on the mob’s doorstep, with a note saying he was a double crossing scumbag and a similar note sent to the cops. There had been mob money involved, somehow; he really didn’t care how. He knew they wouldn’t defend him.  
  
\--  
  
Flicker. Len was sitting at a bedside. Mick’s. They were in a hospital from the looks of it. Len looked up sharply as he appeared.  
  
“How’d he get hurt?” Len asked himself.  
  
“Who are you? How’d you get in here?” the Len sitting at the bedside asked.  
  
Len tipped his head, trying to think of a way to explain. He considered telling himself about time travel. He looked down at Mick, whose shoulder, side, and part of his face was bandaged. “He’ll heal. It’ll leave a cool burn on his shoulder.”  
  
He saw his younger face lose the tightened jaw. “I take it you know that based on where you’re from?”  
  
Len shrugged. He would have remembered someone telling him a story like that.  
  
Other Len squinted at him. “Why can’t I see you properly?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I hate to be the bearer of alarming news, but you’re lit up like a blue glow-stick.”  
  
“Am I?” Len looked down at himself. His skin was vaguely blue. It glowed. “Hmm.”  
  
Past Len studied his tone. “You know, they might have given me something that messed with my perception. Maybe a sedative.”  
  
Future Len shook his head. “No, it has to do with the-“  
  
\--  
  
Flicker.  
  
“Oculus or whatever it was called,” he continued then stopped and looked around, “Goddamnit!”  
  
Barry looked up, squinted, and got halfway up. He seemed to be ready to call an alarm. Len looked around and noted that they seemed to be in STAR Labs. “Are you a meta human?” he asked.  
  
“Barry. Funny seeing you again,” Len commented.  
  
Barry almost dropped his coffee cup. “Cisco! Caitlin!” There was a streak of red – Barry must have run to get them – and then they were there.  
  
“Holy heck, what is that?” Ramon focused on him.  
  
“It sounds like Snart,” Barry said.  
  
“Let’s describe what it looks like,” Len said back. “Or find out how to get it to stop-“  
  
“If it is, Lisa’s not going to want to hear it. Or she is, but I – I don’t think that’s Snart,” Snow said.  
  
“Lisa, what does she think happened to me?” Len asked.  
  
“It is Snart!”  
  
“Yes, Snow, could you and Ramon find out how to get me to stop –“

\-- 

Flicker. 

He was sitting. _God, he was tired._ His eyes were closed. He opened them. He was sitting in a place at Sinners and Saints. He looked down at himself. Blue glow stick light was still there. He could even see it. He leaned back and looked up at the counter. “Peter, can I get a -?” 

\-- 

Flicker. He opened his eyes and his father was standing there. Nope! 

Somewhere else. Home. He wanted to go home. _Home._

\-- 

Flicker. He was in a cell. Haha. Nice try. He did spend a couple months here, but it sure wasn’t home. 

\-- 

Flicker. Somewhere dark. In the middle of a burnt down- Oh, his childhood home. _Not here._

\-- 

Flicker. Something nearby shrieked. “Lenny? Lenny!” 

Lisa! He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on her couch. “Lisa?” he said. 

“You were dead,” she said. 

“I went on an adventure.” 

“You’re such a jerk, Lenny. You’re such a jerk. Did you even think about yourself when you were giving up your life? Huh?” And then she was hugging him. And he didn’t care that he normally held her off when she did this. Actually, he thought, he had missed her a lot: he hugged her back. If she asked he would claim he’d just come back from the dead. 

“You can see me?” he asked. “I’m not lit up like a blue glow-stick, am I?” 

“Lenny, your eyes are glowing, but other than that, nothing is. Was everything glowing before?” 

“I want to be here.” 

“I want you to be here. So I’m going to notify Cisco and the Flash’s team.” 

“I’ll try to stay.” 

Len closed his eyes, willing himself to stay, not to do whatever it was he had been doing through time again. _Stay. This is home._ He felt something cool wash over him and blacked out. 


End file.
